TEAMTRESE
Program Schedule 'Monday-Friday' *04:00am - Remulla sa Balita (with Gilbert Remulla) (simulcast on Radyo Budyong 1386) *05:00am - Maganda Morning Club (morning show) (LIVE) *07:30am - Cooltura (educational and informative show) (with Cathy Eigenmann) *10:00am - Kiddie Balita (children's newscast) (anchored by Yuki Kadooka, Nikki Bagaporo, Eliza Pineda and Nash Aguas) (LIVE) *10:30am - Actually, Yun Na! (showbiz talk show) (with Arnell Ignacio) *11:30am - Balita Ngayon (noontime news program) (anchored by Ramon Tulfo, Atty. Zorah Andam and Ida Miranda Castro) (LIVE) *12:00nn - Blockbuster Tanghal'''i (Foreign and Pinoy movies) *02:00pm - '''IBC Gems (Independent films) *04:30pm - Total Girl TV (teen magazine show features the latest happenings for the girls is a TV version of Total Girl Magazine) (hosted by Princess Ryan and Julia Montes) *05:30pm - MIB: Mga Imbestigasyon na Bayan! (public service and investigative news program) (with Kiko Pangilinan and Zyrene Parsad-Valencia) (LIVE) *06:00pm - Express Balita (primetime news program) (anchored by Zyrene Parsad-Valencia, Jake Morales and Gilbert Remulla) (LIVE) *09:00pm - Showbiz Na Showbiz (showbiz-oriented show) (with Ricky Reyes) (LIVE) *09:30pm - Krissy and Ericka (youth-oriented show) (Monday); Fans Kita! (teen-oriented show about her fans) (starting Maricar Reyes, Hero Angeles, Daniel Padilla, Rayver Cruz, Empress Schuck and Denise Laurel) (Tuesday); Luv Time Presents (teen drama anthology series) (Wednesday); Candies (teen magazine show) (Thursday); Gokada Go! (teen-oriented sitcom) (starting Eda Nolan, Ryan Bang, Sandara Park and John Prats) (Friday) *10:30pm - Fansters (teen drama) (starting Neri Naig, Michelle Madrigal, Yayo Aguila and Raphael Martinez) *11:00pm - Ronda Trese (late-night news program) (anchored by Cathy Eigenmann and Jay Sonza) (LIVE) *11:30pm - Good Take (magazine show) (with Chin Chin Gutierrez) (Monday); Tapatan (public affairs talk show) (with Jay Sonza) (Tuesday); Dokumentario (documentary show) (with Jake Morales) (Wednesday); Extra Express (magazine show) (with Zyrene Parsad-Valencia) (Thursday); Last Fool Show (comedy talk show) (with Jun Urbano and Gary Lising) (LIVE) (Friday) *12:00mn - A Night of Music (late-night teen variety show) (with Nadine Lustre, Rose Van Ginkel, Shy Carlos, AJ Muhlach, Aki Torio, Pio Balbuena, Julia Montes, Anja Aguilar and JM De Guzman performances by Krissy and Ericka and Janeena Chan) (LIVE) 'Saturday' *05:00am - Great Day to Live (with Bro. Greg Durante) *05:30am - El Shaddai (religious program) *08:00am - Makabayang Duktor (medical program) (with Dr. Willie Ong and Dra. Liza Ong) (LIVE) *11:30am - Entrepinoy (a business show featuring livelihood experts) *12:00nn - Penpen De Sarapen (children variety show) (LIVE) *01:00pm - TeleKwarta (variety-game show) (LIVE) *03:00pm - Pop Girls (teen variety show) (with Nadine Lustre, Rose Van Ginkel and Schay Sigrist) (LIVE) *05:00pm - Kasangga Mo Ang Langit (public service program) (with Rey Langit and JR Langit) *05:30pm - Biyaheng Langit (travel show) (with Rey Langit) *06:00pm - ChoBiz TEEN (showbiz teen show) (with ) (LIVE) *07:00pm - Groupee TV (teen magazine show that uses television, mobile and the internet for interactivity) (with Aldred Gatchalian, Erich Gonzales, Fretzie Bercede and Kathryn Bernardo) *08:00pm - DMZ-TV (dance show) (LIVE) *09:30pm - Fun Friends (teen comedy series) (starting Erich Gonzales, Yen Santos, Cathy Remperas, Julia Montes and Kathryn Bernardo) *10:30pm - Isumbong Mo Kay''' Tulfo!' (investigative news program) (with Ramon Tulfo) *11:30pm - '''Express Balita Sabado' (weekend newscast) (anchored by Chal Lontoc and Abel Cruz) (LIVE) 'Sunday' *06:00am - Kerygma TV (gospel show) (with Bo Sanchez) *07:00am - Family TV Mass (gospel show) (LIVE) *08:00am - Lutong Kusina (cooking show) *10:00am - Y2K: Yes2Kids (children's program) (with Ella Cruz) *10:30am - Pulsong Pinoy (news documentary show) (with Zyrene Parsad-Valencia) *11:00am - Fil-Chi (lifestyle show) *12:00nn - The Main Event (Viva Sports) *03:00pm - Chika Ko To! (showbiz-oriented talk show) (with Peter Ledesma) *04:30pm - Teenage Diary (teen drama) (starting Maja Salvador) *09:00pm - Pop Girls (teen variety show) (with Nadine Lustre, Rose Van Ginkel and Schay Sigrist) (LIVE) *10:30pm - Sunday Night Blockbusters (Foreign and Pinoy movies and TV specials) *12:30am - Express Balita Linggo (weekend newscast) (anchored by Chal Lontoc and Abel Cruz) (LIVE) with IBC Headliners (hourly news capsule) News Segments 'Balita Ngayon' *'News Team 13 Weather' - Weather Forecast *'Inside Malacañang' - Malacañang News *'Spors Page' - Sports News *'Special Report' - Special News *'Showbiz Ngayon' - Entertainment News *'Pananaw: A Newsroom with A Viewpoint' - Documentary News 'Express Balita' *'Pulis Ulat' - Police Report *'Express Sports' - Sports News *'Express Global Abroad' - Foreign News *'Special Report' - Special News *'Serbisyo Hotline' - Public Service *'Panahong Weather' - Weather Forecaster and Trivia of the Day *'Express Showbiz' - Entertainment News 'Ronda Trese' *'Pulis Ronda' - Police Report *'News Team 13 Weather' - Weather Forecast *'Sponta News' - Sci-Tech News *'Ronda Intriga' - Entertainment News